Sonic The Hedgehog: Machine Mayhem
by CheatMasta
Summary: Dr. Eggman is back with a new plan to destoy the blue blur, and this time, it may just work. RR please.


Sonic the Hedgehog: Machine Mayhem.  
  
Chapter 1:An Unfamiliar Face  
  
It was a peaceful day at Station square. Sonic and Tails were laying on sunbeds, next to a large pool, at the bach of the Station Square Hotel. Sonic had his arms behind his head, and was flat on his back, wearing shades to shield his eyes from the burning Sun. Tails was sprawled out all over his bed, his arms and legs wide apart, and he was lightly snoring. Sonic was still awake though, and every now and again, he would reach for his milkshake on the table beside him, then revert to his old position. He stared at the gate to Emerald coast, which had recently gone under repairs, from Sonic's last outing. Sonic took another sip of his milkshake, and stared at the pool. They were the only ones there, even though it was a scorching hot day. Sonic pondered this for a moment, but dismissed as not important, and had another sip of his milkshake. Tails yawned.  
  
'Oh, I fell asleep?' he asked,  
  
'Yeah, little bro,' answered Sonic, 'you were snoring loudly too.'  
  
'Oh, well,' he yawned again, 'It's just so hot. Hmmm, why is no-one else here?' Tails looked around.  
  
'Good question,' replied Sonic, 'I don't really know myself. Maybe we should ask the manager.' Sonic's watch began to bleep. He took off his shades, and placed them on the table. He looked his watch, it was 12:00 AM.  
  
'Oh,' said Sonic, raising himself, and sitting up sideways on the bed, 'No time to ask now, we promised Knuckles we'd meet him at the Mystic Ruins Jungle Temple.' Sonic jumped up, 'C'mon, little bro.' he said.  
  
Tails stretched his arms and legs into the air, then brought them back down. He sat up, and shifted himself round on the bed, so he was facing Sonic. He then jumped onto his feet, and gave another yawn.  
  
'Still tired, little bro?' asked Sonic  
  
'Kinda,' he replied, 'but I want to come with you Sonic. You might need my help.'  
  
'Tails,' said Sonic, walking off towards the doors of the hotel, 'I'm only going to see Knuckles. Besides, I can handle anything that comes at me, but do what you want.' Sonic tilted his head back, 'You comin' or what?'  
  
Tails walked up to the side of Sonic, 'You don't think I'm gonna miss out on the fun, do ya'?' Tails said, smiling. Sonic grinned,  
  
'Well, we can't stay here all day, let's juice!' He zoomed straight through the automatic doors, and out of some more, which were opposite from him. He raced through those, Tails closely flying behind. He saw the Casinopolis to his right, and just caught glimpse of the billboard which had a picture of three chao, and underneath read: 'Chao in Space II'. 'Hmm,' thought Sonic as he raced up the steps, leading to the Train station, 'I have to see that, I loved the first one!' He then shot straight up the Train steps and onto the Station platform. The train was nowhere in sight. Tails flew over the little wall near the platform, panting. 'What took you so long, sport?' asked Sonic. Tails just stared down the tracks to his left, still no train.  
  
After what seemed like half an hour to Sonic (really it was about fifteen minutes), the train arrived at the station, and the steam hissed as it came to a halt. The doors slid open sideways, and Tails and Sonic walked into the train, sat down, and waited for them to arrive at their destination.  
  
In the Mystic Ruins.......  
  
The train began to slow down. Sonic and Tails stood up from their seats, and waited at the doors. The train halted, and the doors slid open with hiss. They both walked onto the wooden platform.  
  
'Well,' said Sonic, 'Here we are, the Mystic ruins!' He inhaled the clear air, 'Aaahh, nice and fresh. Not polluted like back in the town. Right Tai-' Sonic looked around, Tails had disappeared. Then he heard a shout. 'Sonic!' It was Tails. He was on the ground below. He must've ran down the steps while Sonic was talking.  
  
'Not like you to stand still, Sonic!' chuckled Tails. Sonic grinned, and he sped to the end of the platform, and then jumped. Tails watched him through the air, but the Sun was blinding him. Finally Sonic landed behind Tails, who turned around to see him.  
  
'Come on, Tails,' said Sonic, 'Don't wanna be late now, do we?' Sonic then sped off toward the cart on ahead of them, past the log cabin. Tails followed shortly. They reached the cart and both jumped in. The cart began to move, the giant, rusted, iron gates swung open, and the cart rolled down the track.  
  
The cart stopped at the end of a small ledge. The ledge was overlooking a HUGE forest. There was a long ladder on the edge of it, and it disappeared into the trees below. Sonic and Tails knew exactly where to meet Knuckles â€" at the Great Jungle Temple. This place once belonged to the Forgotten Tribe, a bunch of Echindnas that lived there. Their leader was called Pachacamac, and his Daughter was called Tikal, who undoubtably some may have heard of. She guarded the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds shrine before Knuckles. Anyway, now the temple is in Ruins, and the Master Emerald shrine is now on Angel Island.  
  
'Could I have a lift, old bud?' asked Sonic, to which Tails replied. 'Sure Sonic.' Tails then grabbed Sonic's arm, and lifted him off the ground. He was carried over the jungle by one arm, Tails flying surely, and carefully, to the Temple.  
  
When they reached the clearing around the temple, Tails decended to the ground. Slowly and carefully, Tails lowered Sonic to the floor when he was low enough. Sonic released his gip, and gave Tails the thumbs up sign. Tails winked, and landed on the short grass near Sonic, and the two ran to Knuckles, who Sonic had just spotted ahead, arms folded, tapping his foot.  
  
'What did you want us for Knuckles?' asked Sonic. He saw Knuckles was gloomy, 'What's up?'  
  
'Something's happened...' began Knuckles, 'He .... told me ... so.' Knuckles sounded out of breath.  
  
'Who told you so?' asked Tails, 'What's happened?'  
  
'The Master Emerald! It has... been ... stolen.' sighed Knuckles, looking at the ground.  
  
Sonic and Tails gasped, 'Do you know who? How could they take something so big?' asked Sonic.  
  
Knuclkes looked up at them. 'They, broke it.... again' He produced a green shard from his pocket, 'They also took the Chaos Emeralds.... They're all gone.'  
  
'But how? You were guarding it, right? Who is this mystery person anyway?' Sonic and Tails had many questions.  
  
Knuckles lifted his head, and his voice was calmer, 'I was guarding it, but something came along, and stole it while I was on duty. I fought with it, but it defeated me. It was a machine. It looked a lot like... Silver Sonic! But, he looked a lot more upgraded. More like one of Eggman's E-100 Robots. It defeated me, and I woke up, seeing the Master Emerald gone and the Chaos Emeralds too. He must've taken them.' Knuckles began to anger at the thought of the robot.  
  
'So, who is this 'Mystery person' you told us about? What did he tell you?' asked Tails.  
  
'Oh,' Said Knuckles, and he whistles to someone, 'I'd like you to meet someone, guys.' A tall echidna walked in, with brightly colored robes on, reflecting his position. 'This,' began Knuckles, 'is a member of, The Brotherhood.' Sonic and Tails gasped.  
  
'I heard about that,' said Sonic, 'I thought it was a legend. How can you trust him?'  
  
'Don't make me laugh, Sonic' said Knuckles, though he wasn't in the mood for laughing anyway. 'This is my Father. His name is .... Locke!' Sonic and Tails gasped, and said, 'Your Father!'  
  
Locke bowed to Tails and Sonic. 'Greetings, dear fellows. I am indeed Knuckles Father, and yes, I'm in the Brootherhood. We are made up of myself, Spectre, Sabre, who is my father, and Sojourner. A lot of us Echidna's are related, you just may not know it.'  
  
'It's an honor to meet someone of your standard!' said Tails.  
  
Locke laughed, 'Haha. The pleasure is all mine. You must be the wonderful Sonic, I've heard so much about.'  
  
'No,' replied Tails, 'My name's Tails, he's Sonic.' He gestured towards Sonic.  
  
'Hello to both,' he said, ' but I'm afraid it is not good around here now. You must be prepared.'  
  
'Prepared for what?' asked Sonic, 'Is it another Eggman attack?'  
  
'Eggman is behind the plot, but, we should not worry about him.' replied Locke, 'We have to worry about Silver Sonic.'  
  
Even Knuckles, wondered what Locke was talking about. Locke didn't explain this to him earlier.  
  
'What is it, Father?' asked Knuckles, wide eyed.  
  
'Silver Sonic has been upgraded, from his last battle, which destroyed him. Dr. Robotnik has built a new lab inside this very temple.' Locke raised his hand, gesturing to the temple. 'He has upgraded two robots, one is Metal Sonic, and the other Silver Sonic. They are now E-300 series robots, and have improved abilities from before, as well as new ones. They have advanced E-300 series armor and weaponry, and if they are now active, they will cause havoc on this whole island. I'm looking to you, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and any other of your friends, to journey into Robotnik's fortress, and destroy everything.'  
  
'Cool,' said Sonic, 'An adventure!'  
  
'Take this seriously, Sonic!' said Locke, sternly, 'This isn't something to laugh about! The Chaos emeralds will improve the robots even more, and if the Master Emerald is used on them, they will combine to make a Perfect robot, impossible to destroy!'  
  
'Wow!' said Sonic, 'we can't just stand about, we have to get out of here, and get into Eggman's fortress! I won't surrender the city to Eggman. He shall pay!'  
  
They all shouted, 'Yeah!'. 'Come on guys,' said Sonic, into the Temple!' The trio began to walk off, but were stopped by Locke. 'Wait!' They stopped, and spun around, looking at him.  
  
'The Temple door has been destroyed by Robotnik, so you have to get in another way!'  
  
'Oh great!' cursed Sonic, 'Eggman always has to make it hard!'  
  
'Well,' said Locke, 'I know the alternate way, it's his Docking bay, if you break the circuit, you could open the door. Trouble is, you'll need to sprout wings, since it's carved into the edge of the cliff.'  
  
'I have just the wings!' rejoiced Tails. He produced a small laptop, with a satellite built in. He brought up a view from a camera on the screen, it was inside his hut, and it was looking from the drive seat of a plane.... The Tornado! Tails used his remote to control the plane to them, and Sonic and Knuckles watched carefully, before they heard a loud whirring sound. They looked into the cloudless sky, and saw the Tornado coming towards them. They all cheered, saying, 'Let's go for a ride.' Tails succesfully piloted, and landed the plane near them, and Tails put his Laptop away, and jumped in the pilot seat. Sonic and Knuckles stood inbetween the Bi-Planes wings, and the Plane started up.  
  
'Be careful out there, it is heavily guarded.' explained Locke.  
  
'We'll be Okay, Locke! We'll stop Eggman and retrieve the Emeralds.' Tails gave him the Thumbs up, and pressed various buttons, grabbed the control, and the plane whizzed into the sky. Locke watched the plane, now just a sillouhette in the sun. He waved at them, until they swerved down, and disappeared over the cliff edge.  
  
So, what did you think? If you liked it, I'll right more. Please R+R. :)  
  
Oh, and if some funny symvols come up, please say in the review. 


End file.
